Forum:Good Lord...Come On People!
Metacritic User Reviews So I've launched the game, played through first 3 missions and I really liked the story & gameplay so far. But the users on metacritic have scored it an average of 2.2. Most of the reviews fall in line with "Ihaven'tplayedthegamebutIamgoingtoscorethisgamea0becauseit'sEAandEAsucks". I'm hoping that the game gets a review that it deserves. What do you guys think?--Riceygringo 15:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately people will do this no matter what. Everyone can tell it isn’t a real review, just someone trolling. Lancer1289 16:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Lancer's right... People will hate the game because it's so popular, despite the fact they haven't even seen someone else play it, let alone tried the game themselves, and because of all the hype that's been going on the fast few months, it's dominated the news sections of places like IGN and what have you, people are going to always give it bad reviews just because. The most important review however, is the one that YOU give it. If you think the game is awesome, that's all that matters. If you don't like it, that's equally as important. Also, give the reviews time; the game JUST came out today, and people are going to want to put it through its paces, then write the more serious reviews. Tanooki1432 19:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Haters gonna hate. I personally love the game. --Go Bruins! 20:12, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed, I didn't read a single review I thought wasn't a troll or hipster hate post and I made my way through quite a few. I hate these reviews myself, but trust me when I say that they are not simply because "EA suckzor lol". When you play through the whole game you will see why some people are doing this. Just enjoy the game for now, and try to ignore the idiots.Gaiden96 08:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Some reviews are probably not fair, but finish the game and you'll understand. Okay, so I haven't played it yet but read about the endings and yeah, even though this is my favorite sci-fi video game series of all time, I am a bit disappointed with how this concludes. But even still, this remains my favorite. Maybe we can hope for another game in the series at some point that will further elaborate some of the plot holes that exist. TheUnseelieCourt 23:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I think that it's not going to score very high if you only look at a stand alone ME3, because it's very story driven and you're basically missing two thirds of that. So for people who never played 1 or 2 there will be a lot of missing background info and some plotholes. It's going to make sense mostly as a trilogy. I own and have finished both ME1 and ME2, and while I have yet to play ME3, I have read about most of the game and its endings and I still feel the endings are a bit of a letdown. I'm not sure if I can spoil the endings, but there's questionable motives regarding the Reapers, for example. I know why they are doing what they are doing, but it doesn't make sense in the grand scheme of things. Again, we could go into a big discussion (and I have in another forum where most people were either agreeing or echoing my sentiments) about all this, but I'm not sure here is the place to do it. TheUnseelieCourt 00:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I've done a lot of reading about this game because I'm trying to determine if I should spend the extra money and get it now or when it goes on sale. Sadly, all the reviews I've read on several different sites all point to a nasty conclusion to an otherwise wonderful game series. I fell in love with ME1, and ME2 about made me have an orgasm. Ok, it DID make me have an orgasm... but all the reviews about the conclusion of ME3 are negative and discouraging along with tons of other negative aspects. From what I can tell in this talk page, all the people who played it are giving fair warning about it, but all the people who have not played it are saying the reviewers are wrong. This seems typical of immature know-it-alls so I'm still unsure of what to think. All the reviews I read were from people who finished the game or stomached all they could. I didn't see one single negative review from someone who didn't play it yet except for here. To conclude my dilemma, I'll wait till it goes on sale. I'm not in any hurry to be disappointed. 17:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) It IS a good game, right up until the end, which is so mind bogglingly bad (plot holes, moving away from lore established for three games, lack of options and break suspension of disbelief) that it's hard to remain objective. Mass Effect 3 is a good game, but the ending feels so bad that it retroactively taints it all. The fact that overall ME3 falls short of the second game doesn't help either. While 2.2 IS somewhat harsh, and it is good, it's not amazing overall and feels like I'm watching a movie rather than playing a game. Another black mark. --Living Demigod 18:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) i have to say don't believe those haters on metacritic ,this game has been the most amazing and emotional experience i have had as a gamer.the story , writing and gameplay are top notch and you can see how all your previous choices are leading up to. That being said , the last 10mins of the game are just AWFUL!! i won't give anything away but to end the trilogy in that fashion is just mind numbing. it didn't even hit me right away, when the credits roll i just felt shortchanged then i went back and played the last bit over and almost threw my controller through the tv.....it was that bad. I would also advise ppeople to definitely buy and play the game. as an overall experience it is just too god to pass up. Please sign your posts. Also, this pretty much how I feel about the game. Just stop playing when the Andersen dies is my recommendation.--Living Demigod 10:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC)